


Kernel of Truth

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor going around, and it perks up Rodney's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kernel of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **McSheplets** Prompt #29: Rumor.

Despite being the size of Manhattan, the community within Atlantis was small, numbering barely 500 soldiers, scientists and support staff. Like any small community it was rife with gossip, and the latest to whisper its way through the populace was the usual mix of rumor and gross exaggeration underpinned with enough circumstantial evidence to indicate there was more than a kernel of truth behind it.

Despite his assertions that he would never lower himself to the level of most of the personnel and indulge in speculation regarding whatever rumor was spreading that week, Rodney had an unwholesome interest in this particular one.

Colonel John Sheppard was gay--or at the very least bisexual but with a heavy leaning towards his own gender.

Of course, no one was going to ask Sheppard to confirm or deny the rumor despite the repeal of DADT. The soldiers valued spending their free time in the recreation areas rather than scrubbing urinals, and the scientists were mostly too timid to dare broach the subject in case Sheppard took offense. No one wanted to be on the bad side of the man who protected them against all manner of dangers, including the Wraith.

In truth, Rodney had only become aware of this rumor when he noticed the increase in the number of people bringing him inane questions that required barely any effort to answer, especially when they loitered afterwards with bribes of food and drink. It was disconcerting until he saw the pattern in the personal questions casually dropped into any ensuing conversation. He was both shocked and flattered that anyone would attempt to lower his guard by bringing him coffee, cake and, one memorable time, even a full dinner tray. That one might have worked had they not forgotten his allergies and brought him Lemon Chicken.

Once clued in, Rodney decided to monitor the general opinion, that is, he eavesdropped on the lab gossip, and was surprised at the lack of malice towards Sheppard's gender preference, except in a few individuals. Rodney made a note of their names so he could decide if they warranted a berth on the _Daedalus_ or _Apollo_ for the next trip back to Earth. He didn't want any homophobic personnel polluting his labs, though he'd be disappointed at losing Radek because he'd been the last person Rodney thought might be intolerant towards gays.

Despite their disappointment at losing a great catch, most of the women seemed embarrassingly interested in the imagery of Sheppard engaged in some man-on-man action, and in their speculation on Sheppard's _type_. He overheard Simpson and Miko giggling about big beefy types like Ronon or stocky like Lorne--which would be so not fair--or whether Sheppard preferred soft-bellied geeks. He prodded his not-so muscular belly. When his own name cropped up in whispers connected with Sheppard's, Rodney could only wish it was truth rather than mere rumor.

It wasn't often that he indulged in his fantasies, especially ones that focused on a team mate and best friend, but now that he had heard those whispers he could not shake aside the possibility of fantasy become reality. The thought invaded his every waking moment, driving him to distraction especially as he knew it was a dangerous thought because a rumor, even one with a supposed kernel of truth, was still just a rumor.

Still, late at night and alone in the laboratory, it didn't stop him from day dreaming of lean muscle rippling beneath his touch as John moved against him, or of the warmth of John's quickened breath heavy against his throat before lips and teeth grazed the heated flesh; sucking and biting as John thrust up hard against Rodney's body, slick with sweat and precome. He imagined his fingers tightening, digging into John's straining biceps and crying out John's name as they climaxed only moments apart, followed by that wondrous feeling as they sank into the gentle kisses and caresses of satisfied lovers.

Once more, the heat of his arousal spiked low in his belly, his sensitive cock rubbing against the inside of his boxers, and it would only take a little firm pressure to have him coming in his pants. All he'd have to do was push the heel of his palm against that one...

"Earth to McKay."

"Hmm! What?!" Rodney whipped around in his chair, hands over his betraying lap, and felt the heat suffuse his face as the object of his thoughts and desires leaned casually against the bench with a knowing smirk. "How long have you been standing there?"

"About ten minutes."

Was it possible? He had been known to zone out when engaged in a problem or...or a fantasy. Rodney winced. Had he whispered anything, or moaned in pleasure while engaged in those particularly hot thoughts of Sheppard all naked and...and hairy and...and wanton? Oh GOD! He had. He had moaned John's name.

He'd learned at High School that the best form of defense was attack.

"Really? You could have said sooner because a man deserves a little warn..."

The twitch of perfect lips gave the game away and Rodney sighed partially in annoyance at being teased but mostly in relief, forgetting that he'd never had a good poker face. Sheppard must have read something in his expression though as his eyes narrowed in teasing curiosity.

"Rodney? You okay there, buddy?"

"Fine." He cleared his throat at the high pitched squeak of the word and repeated it normally. "Fine. Busy!"

Just to prove it, he turned back to his laptop and tapped rapidly onto the keyboard, pulling up the schematics of the transporter system; hoping Sheppard would get the hint. All he got, though, was the warmth of Sheppard's body pressed hard against his back as Sheppard leaned over his shoulder; strong fingers snapped shut his laptop.

"Time for all good little scientists to go to bed," Sheppard whispered almost seductively into his ear, breath ghosting against his neck, and Rodney could not control the shiver of pleasure that raced through him.

"Is that an offer?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Rodney froze in shock. What had he been thinking? Or rather, had he been thinking at all?

Sheppard spun the chair around and leaned onto the armrests, face only inches from Rodney's. From this distance, Rodney could see every fleck of gold and green in Sheppard's eyes rapidly disappearing as pupils dilated, expecting anger but finding something unreadable instead. He could feel the warmth of Sheppard's breath tingling against his sensitive lips and he ached to stretch up and bridge the gap between them.

Maybe he did, or maybe John leaned in closer but the feel of soft lips pressing firmly against his own was almost too much to bear. He'd wanted this for so long, for too long, and now he couldn't pull back, losing himself in the sense and touch of this first kiss. Finally they parted, breath gusting against each other, merging as they shared the very air they breathed.

"So," Rodney croaked, and cleared his throat, "So I guess the rumor's true."

"Who do you think spread it, Rodney?" John's voice trembled with desire.

Rodney barely had time to register his surprise at the confession before they were kissing again and yet, before pleasure wiped out every thought, one small part of his brain saw everything drop into place. The inane questions had never been to elicit information on John, nor the curiously overheard gossip, but to gage _his_ reaction towards the possibility. And Radek? In hindsight, the weasel had been just another part of Sheppard's plan all along. No doubt they were all waiting on the final outcome of their rumor-spreading, to see if the experiment had been a resounding success.

As John drew him from the chair with promises of finishing what they'd started in the privacy of Rodney's quarters, Rodney wondered if it would be petty to hide the truth and pay them all back in rumors.

THE END


End file.
